<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Air Currents by hotchocolatedictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749789">Air Currents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator'>hotchocolatedictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You haven’t? Really?’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Air Currents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'wind'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘You haven’t? Really?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Never got round to it,’ Jack shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh you’d love it,’ the Doctor declares, already whirling around the TARDIS console, ‘Exritai’ius V, I think. They’ve got these fantastic air currents, and it’s windy pretty much all the time.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Isn’t that a bit full on for a first try at hang gliding?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s the best!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grins, trying to twist this to his best advantage. ‘How about some encouragement?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor rolls his eyes goodnaturedly, and Jack feels soft lips gently brush his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘More of that afterwards,’ the Doctor promises, but for now, let’s go hang glide!’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>